


It's not what it looks like

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, College, M/M, Masturbation, Roomates, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Josh, dildo, unprotected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler underestimates the time Josh is supposed to be home at.





	It's not what it looks like

Tyler's pants are around his skinny ankles and his panties are bawled at his bruised knees the moment the creaky white door to his dorm-room is closed, the moment Josh is ushering out a quick goodbye with a glint in his eyes. And Tyler knows he'll be gone for a while. 

He's barely shocked at Josh's absence, messily marking it off as him heading off to a party to get high. He wants to be there too. He snakes a finger in his mouth, slicking it with spit because the lube is too far. Josh is probably having fun, fucking around and Tyler well, he's not. He pushes a wet finger in, ass in the air and squishes his face into his sheets. It's nothing sensual, it's fast and he's loud as he starts to fuck himself on his fingers while he thinks of JoshJoshJosh because really that's the only person on his mind half the time.

Josh, his roommate with coffee stained eyes and a pearly smile who he's wanted to fuck since the moment he waltzed into their shared dorm room. Tyler was shy though, so he got off to Josh whenever the guy wasn't home, in the safety of being alone. It was only josh, he just wanted him. 

He's panting, pre-cum leaking onto his duvet and he has two fingers circling around his hole and pressing in roughly. He's wet with spit and he's tight, he hasn't done this in a while. Josh had been staying home with him, that made it hard to get anything done, to get off specifically. Josh had been joking around with him all week and laughing contagiously and Tyler just wanted to bend over and get called a slut. 

He has three fingers inside of him now, knuckle deep, stretching and curling and he's almost crying out as he rams against his prostate. He's moaning Josh's name, throwing in the occasional daddy. He wants to call him daddy. 

He could cum right now if he wanted too but Tyler wants to last, be good for Josh. Josh his best friend who's not supposed to be home until 1am and he's sure if Josh was nearby he could hear him. He hoped he could. He could ever imagine how Josh's hands would feel all over him and he moans at the thought.

He pulls wet fingers out breathlessly and pulls down his pants and throws them on Josh's bed and does the same with his panties. His shirt slides off too and his dick is curled at his stomach with pre-cum drizzling down his thighs and on his stomach. 

A cramped hand traces under his bed gnawing at the floor. He laces fingers around a purple dildo and a half empty bottle of lube. Not the safest or cleanest spot for either, kinda disgusting. Tyler didn't care. 

Tyler wonders what Josh would do to him if he wanted him. restrain him? Eat him out? Let him ride him? Fuck him into the mattress? Force him on his knees? He wouldn't even need to be forced, he'd be on the floor in seconds with Josh's cock in his mouth. He groans at the thought before he's spreading an absurd amount of cold lube on the silicone and placing it under him, teasing at his hole. 

He whimpers at the size when he sinks down on it but Josh is probably bigger. Josh is probably fucking someone right now too and that's all Tyler has on his mind as he works himself and grinds down on the purple toy.

The last time he did this Josh had gone out for breakfast, smiled and said "be good, ill see you in a bit." Tyler jacked off the whole time, he came 3 times and had just cleaned up when Josh walked in without a shirt and sex hair. Tyler was jealous. 

He bounced up and down, his bed creaking every time and he honestly hadn't a care in the world. He was whimpering and moaning and one of his hands is holding down the fake dick while the other is on his own. His whole mind is hazy with Josh and he just knew that was the only thing he wanted to think about. 

Rusty keys jingled with the lock and Tyler didn't hear them, he rocked his hips and he cried out one last time as the dildo hit his prostate and then the door was opening and Tyler was speechless. He sees Josh, his hair wild and eyes dark and he cums right there, in a stutter of moans all over himself and on his bed. The purple dildo is still deep inside him and Josh is carefully walking in and sitting on his own bed now just staring. Josh is there and Tyler is in shock, still panting with his eyes trailing anywhere but on Josh and the way his roommate is looking at him. Josh looks amused and Tyler is red in embarrassment. 

Tyler awkwardly pulls the dildo out, letting out a string of whimpers as he doesso. He grabs a part of his blanket and cleans up and Josh just sits and watches "stop looking at me" he mutters even though he wants Josh to look at him because he's naked, he's on display and Josh is pulling him apart without even moving. 

Josh just shrugs "can I fuck you?" It sounds casual but Tyler's skin is on fire. And he wants to ask josh to repeat himself but holy shit he heard him loud and clear and oh god Josh is hard and sitting right across from him. His bulge is so prominent Tyler just about loses it. His mind completely blanks as he stares at Josh from across of him. 

His mouth opens agape and he closes it a few times, wavering his options like his mind hadn't automatically screamed yes. He almost whines at the thought before he's nodding feverishly like he's a virgin and is about to be fucked by the most popular guy in school, it helps that he's still horny. His softened cock is already tempting to get hard again "Yeah" he breathes and sucks in a breath "okay" and he nods again and Josh is already pooling his own jeans off and throwing his shirt away. Tyler doesn't bother asking why he's home early.

He exasperates a thick breath "how d'you want me?" and Josh hums and grabs a condom from his bedside drawer and holds it between his fingers, he's completely naked already and Tyler can't help but train his eyes over his toned body.

"Hands and knees" Josh offers and Tyler's scrambling to get on his bed again. He sinks his knees deep in the mattress and his elbows are holding him up in front of him like it's second nature. 

"you do this a lot?" Josh is behind him now, and the way he sounds, the way he wants to know sends shivers down Tyler's skin, prickling him like needles. He hears the condom packet open and watches as Josh reaches beside him for the lube he'd been using. He's slowly getting hard again and it hurts a bit, he's sensitive but when he feels Josh's hands grip his ass and tease his hole with the tip of his cock Tyler craves that hyper sensitivity.

"Whenever you oh-le-ah-leave" Josh pushes in and Tyler can feel every little vein underlining Josh's cock inside of him and he's in deep, Tyler wants to cry because of how good it feels. He can feel everything so much more and being hard nearly three minutes after cumming was a bit painful especially when Josh leant down and begun stroking his dick with a whisper of "Fuck that's hot." In Tyler's ear while nibbling on the skin behind it.

Tyler just whines and pushes back, sensitivity is rushing through him and He's a mess as Josh's thrusts begin to quicken, he's a fucking mess. His fingers are twisting in his sheets and he's tempted to let his arms give out and fall face flat into the bed when Josh hits his prostate "Fuckfuckfuck" his voice breaks at each profanity but he doesn't care, he just needs his tongue moving.

Skin on skin is all Tyler can hear, Josh's hips are meeting the curve of his ass and his hands are pulling on his hair like it's nothing. He's already about to come again but he's not going to, not yet. Josh's finger tips are squeezing at his skin and his lips are grazing along the back of his neck and Tyler's sure that if he died now he'd be happy. 

He moans out a loud "harder" as though he wasn't being completely destroyed in that moment and Josh complies with a grunt. Somehow Josh's steady pace gets rougher and he's so deep in Tyler squeals and tries to shy away. Josh just grabs his hips tighter and pulls him back, his body coming in closer to his roommates. 

It's hot and sweaty and he's sure he's dreaming when Josh is by his ear calling him his little slut and slapping his ass while he's deep inside him. He moans at that and god he's about to cone again just off his roommates voice, his syrupy-sweet voice. His breathing and attempt 

His breathing is short and any talking he was doing sounded more like exasperated whiny moans and just the sound of Josh's voice has him cumming in white spurts all over his mattress. Josh wasn't done yet though and if he wasn't sensitive before he was now, each thrust had him utterly over sensitive and he was relieved when Josh finally came. 

Josh smiles that big smile when he pulls out and Tyler whimpers, falling into the sheets. He can hear Josh throw the condom into the trash, cum hitting the plastic and he can hear Josh in their bathroom wetting a face cloth while his head is buried in the mattress trying to catch a breath. 

He grins lazily to himself, his body feeling worn but in the best way possible. He pulls himself under the covers not caring about the cum that's going to stain them over night. He gets comfortable and when he hears Josh's footsteps come back. 

Tyler's surprised when Josh slides in beside him and pulls the sheets over the both of them. He's surprised when Josh kisses his shoulder and Tyler shivers.

"were doing this again" Josh whispers and Tyler's heart was about to fall out of his chest.

"okay" he whispers back and he's happy because he just got fucked by Josh dun.


End file.
